


Immortal (Captured on film)

by WinterQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterQueen/pseuds/WinterQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments captured in what could have been. Not in chronological order. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal (Captured on film)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned naruto, Minato and Kushina would be alive, and NaruSasu will be happily fu-i mean dating while the older generation cheers.

Kakashi will have to deny that _there's a little copy of his sensei_ in his arms. It does not make sense to his logical mind, because as the god father, isn't Jiraiya-sama a better baby sitter for the little brat, rather than the not-really older brother? Why would Minato-sensei need him while Jiraiya-sama is still in the village?

There are multiple _other_ options that he can think of - the Hokage's office, the Uchiha district, and the Nara compound.

"Quiet." he told the squiming baby flatly. It (he, he reminded himself) only moved harder, tugging on his silver hair while doing so. "Quiet." He repeated.

When the baby still did not stop, he sighed in defeat, and resigned himself to the humility of baby-speaking. "Naru...shh...Aniki will take care of you..." He cooed, tickling the baby lightly, his fingers dancing like feathers on skin.

The child made a sound crossing between a bird's call and an elephant, and gigled in delight when his frantic tugging finally made his mask slide down.

kakashi's mouth curled up in  tiny smile, and Naruto clapped. "'Iisan! 'Iisan!" He called cheerfully.

He could not help but blink at the baby in stupidity. As he recalls in the book that he sometimes catches Kushina-neechan read, babies don't talk until they're what, two years old? One year old?

Naru-chan's only ten months old. i will tell sensei about this, he promised to himself.


End file.
